Hitsuzen
by Itachi Saru
Summary: UA Se fosse fácil assim ser feliz para sempre... Presente de Aniversário para Lis J.B.


Naruto pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Listen to your heart pertence à **Roxette**.

**Inevitável**

Hitsuzen

_Dedicado à Maghotta_

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

Eu sei que há algo por trás de seu sorriso

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes**

Tenho noção a partir de seu olhar

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

Construiu um amor mas ele se quebrou  
**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

Seu pequeno pedaço de céu se torna escuro

_O observei de longe. Guardei tanto rancor, tanta raiva. Por aqueles lindos olhos. Lindos orbes perolados que me encantam, assim como me enlouquecem e me deixam boba. Não consigo sequer demonstrar que sou uma forte mulher se continuar pensando deste jeito. Não posso. Lindos orbes perolados sem uma certa expressão. Frios. Frios e capazes de me derreter, de realmente me fazer sentir como uma mulher de carne e osso. _

_Nem deve imaginar o efeito que surte em minha mente. _

_O odeio. Porque o amo. Me odeio porque não consigo deixar de amá-lo. Por tentar deixar de amá-lo. Odeio-me ainda mais... por pensar que poderia esquecê-lo, e assim prejudicar alguém que gosto por causa desta indecisão imutável. _

_Inevitáveis nossos sonhos, nossas vidas, ideais que não existem mais. E nos restou conviver. Aceitar que somos simplesmente mortais, com medos reais._

_Por não conseguir me declarar realmente e me sujeitar ao seu uso impróprio. _

_Não agüento mais me odiar, odiá-lo. Quero que tudo isso acabe. Quero parar de achar que você gosta de mim por fazer isso._

_Inevitáveis nossas vidas, nossos sonhos irreais que só me confundem mais.  
__E restou conviver..._

**Listen to your heart**

Escute seu coração

**When he's calling for you**

Quando estiver te chamando

**Listen to your heart**

Escute seu coração

**There's nothing else you can do**

Não há nada mais a fazer

**I don't know where you're going**

Não sei onde está indo  
**And I don't know why**

Nem o porquê  
**But listen to your heart**

Mas escute seu coração  
**Before you tell him goodbye**

Antes de dizê-lo adeus

_Eu estraguei tudo quando resolvi assinar aqueles malditos papéis. Foi quando tudo deu errado na minha vida. Não apenas queimar meu vestido de casamento, nem cabeleireiros fazendo cortes completamente desproporcionais no meu dia da noiva. Não que isso não tenha acontecido, mas definitivamente foi algo muito pior do que isso. Tinha cometido algo tão terrível e bizarro, que fui capaz de não aproveitar a noite de núpcias._

_Passado minha noite de núpcias em claro, vomitando no banheiro do quarto do hotel, enquanto meu marido passava gentilmente a noite inteira dele me dando remédio que não parava em meu estômago algum segundo e passando uma toalha úmida em minha testa. E nem ao menos estava em casa. Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com aqueles canapés, mas é dose tentar enganar a mim mesma dizendo que aquela intoxicação alimentar não era puramente psicológica._

_Estou cansada de continuar jogando com a mente das pessoas e com a minha própria. Estou cansada de ver apenas você tomando completa e mágica posse da minha mente. E cansada ainda por não poder voltar no tempo._

_Parece que a cada ação que concluo, mais civis se tornam vítimas, e acabo prendendo meus amigos nessa teia. Ao meu ver de toda essa situação, parece que quando resolvo tomar uma decisão preciso de um guia para que estas estejam certas. Quando finalmente sou desacorrentada, um bam! aparece e atrapalha tudo._

_Nesse caso o bam! sou eu mesma que não fui capaz de ouvir um simples elogio daquele que vivi amando e sem me deixar levar, mas sou capaz de trair a confiança de meu melhor amigo -agora marido-, que crê cegamente em mim pois pensa que sou uma pessoa pura e digna da confiança de alguém. Pela segunda vez._

_Após cometer outro pecado, só o que posso fazer é curtir a sensação de chegar em casa, estacionar o carro, fazer uma última revisão no batom/ roupa/ cabelo, receber um beijo e um sorriso de bem vinda, torcendo que ele perceba de onde eu venho e que eu possa correr para seus braços num quarto de hotel qualquer dizendo que meu marido não me quer mais._

_Será que você não pode perceber que eu não sou apenas sua amante, mas sim uma escrava? Que eu sou movida a você? Que eu acabei com a minha vida e com a vida do meu melhor amigo, com a vida do seu melhor amigo por sua causa, Neji? Será que o Byakugan não é capaz de enxergar isso? Será que você é mesmo um cego sem sentimentos?_

_Ou será que eu mesma sou a errada nessa história?_

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

Algumas vezes você se pergunta se essa briga vale a pena

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**  
Os momentos preciosos ficam todos perdidos na maré, yeah

**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**

Eles são varridos e nada é o que parece,

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

o sentimento de pertencer aos seus sonhos

Acorda. Um pensamento digno de Tenten vem à mente. _Droga de enxaqueca _seguido por um_ Eu quero muito um sorvete_.

Se levanta, toma um ducha e coloca uma blusa e uma calça qualquer que estava jogada no armário de seu marido. O apartamento não estava completamente organizado. Havia caixas espalhadas por todos os cômodos e as persianas semi-abertas permitiam que se refletisse luz no assoalho escuro. Verificou a existência de vida na casa de Lee -seu lar provisório há mais de dois anos- e se deparou com o silêncio. Estava de fato sozinha.

Pegou sua bolsa preta e saiu com o chaveiro rodopiante em suas mãos, com os cabelos soltos e despenteados. Chamou o elevador e até a chegada dele já estava no mínimo aceitável, com uma calça de strash cinza, uma blusa branca e um moletom cinza amarrado na cintura. Quem a visse diria que era uma daquelas mulheres que não têm nada além da academia, que estava saindo para caminhar - embora parecesse meio estranho, já que havia passado da uma da tarde, o que foi motivo de susto assim que os olhos chocolate encontraram com o relógio de pulso que se encontrava jogado na bolsa. É por essas e outras que Tenten tinha um zilhão de despertadores espalhados pela casa – sua casa, seu primeiro lar provisório.

Decidira ir até o parque para espairecer um pouco, e também porque estava simplesmente doida para tomar um sorvete de chocolate. Com um simples movimento, pressionou o botão que abria a porta do porta-malas de seu carro popular - pois já bastava a atenção concentrada em seu penteado - e pegou um equipamento preto de uma das bolsas pretas grandes que se encontravam ali.

Era fotógrafa. Nunca fora boa em pintura, desenho, teatro nem nada do tipo. Era boa em kung-fu quando pequena, mas por causa de uma crise econômica familiar não pôde seguir uma carreira. Logo, como estava impossibilitada de praticar algum tipo de arte, resolveu apelar pelas câmeras. Simples aparelhos eletrônicos que de certa forma fazem metade do serviço; reproduzem aquilo que você quer dizer. E ela tinha o que dizer. Em excesso.

Pegou uma câmera pequena, afinal era apenas um passeio, nada de mais. E assim trancou o porta-malas outra vez, se dirigindo ao estacionamento de bicicletas do condomínio de seu marido. Seu marido, seu marido. Tinha que se acostumar a chamá-lo assim... teria que substituir o "Lee-kun" por "koishi" ou algo do tipo. _Que problemático._ Riu ao se deparar pensando como Shikamaru e decidiu abrir o portão do estacionamento.

Era uma tarde nublada e parecia que ia chover à noite. Pedalava em um ritmo calmo, descontraído, esperando encontrar sua razão de viver pichada em um muro qualquer. Pensava em encontrar um lugar onde estivesse escrito o nome de quem era o "alguém só para si", e então escutou seu nome sair pelas cordas vocais de quem menos gostaria no momento:

-Tenten! – gritou distante

Ela pedalou com rapidez ao sentir um agrupamento daquelas moléculas malditas em seus olhos formar agilmente uma lágrima, embaçando toda a sua visão. E ele tornou a gritar:

-Tenten!

E ela deu tudo de si para fugir daquele estranho, mas parecia que ele correndo com motivação era muito mais rápido do que ela, com medo e raiva. Fazendo com que tentando escapar daquela emboscada do destino, se distraísse. O bastante para que o pneu da bicicleta escorregasse frente à uma árvore. E a batida foi forte o bastante para que a fizesse esquecer do que estava pensando...

Era uma parede branca. Branca e lisa. Branca e pura, branca. A mistura de todas as cores, contrário de preto, a ausência de cor. Branca e fria. Fria como tais olhos que passaram a observá-la por todo o dia.

Nunca em seus 23 anos vira algo tão bonito. O branco, o liso, o puro, o frio. A beleza de acordar em um lugar que sempre tivera a vontade de acordar, a parede que cercava o seu verdadeiro lar, onde morava seu verdadeiro coração. Onde havia alguém.

Virou-se com dificuldade para seu lado esquerdo se deparando com o corpo daquele alguém, que se alguém visse de fora diria que era o culpado pelo acidente, mas sabia que o erro era seu.

O fitou como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, e resolveu pela primeira vez na vida ouvir seu coração antes que ele a dissesse adeus mais uma vez.

Se arrastou até ele... e deitou- se sobre o corpo, após empurrar seus lábios contra os deste.

-Tenten - ele disse abrindo os olhos. Como uma estrela cadente, sua expectativa foi para o ralo e ela correu, como se necessitasse disso para viver. O banheiro.

Neji entendeu o recado. Ela necessitava de espaço, quem não entenderia? Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Com ela? Com eles? Não podiam ficar escondendo aquilo do mundo. E o que era aquilo, por Deus? Dois mais que amigos com uma relação mais íntima que o normal, se amando sem saber o que cada um sentia.

Pegou uma camiseta branca simples para que ela vestisse quando saísse do banho e foi para a cozinha preparar algo que pudessem comer.

A pele em suas juntas, de alva virara flamejante e as pontas dos dedos enrugadas, o que sinalizava que a hora de sair do chuveiro já tinha passado, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que encarar a pessoa que você ama após confessar na cara dura o que você sente, seguido de um beijo, e, para piorar ainda mais essa situação, pensando que a pessoa estava desacordada.

E ainda a incerteza do que estava passando pela cabeça do outro. Mal sabia ela o que ele estava pensando naquela hora.

- _Porcaria de microondas!_

A porta do banheiro se abriu. Se fechou, e se abriu de novo. O homem que havia apenas visto a segunda vez que a porta se abriu se segurou para não quebrar o queixo quando este caiu, deslumbrado com a simplicidade e graciosidade daquela... daquela que fora rejeitada um dia. Que fora colocada em segundo lugar, sua perda mais preciosa, sua cratera mais profunda. A garota de pele rosada deixava o imenso cabelo úmido cobrir suas costas e estava com suas pernas à mostra devido ao tamanho da camiseta.

Balançou mentalmente a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e disse a primeira coisa que o veio na mente:

- Quer chocolate quente? - perguntou.

- Hm - respondeu com um ruído qualquer e foi andando até a sala de estar. - Pendurei a toalha que achei no armário.

- Tudo bem - respondeu da cozinha.

Reparara pela primeira fez que era um apartamento grande para quem morava sozinho. Talvez ele tivesse... alguma expectativa para o futuro?

Seguiu o mesmo caminho da jovem levando as canecas cheias de chocolate, as duas brancas e idênticas, e sentando-se então ao lado dela.

- Sabe Tenten... - começou. Ela apenas o lançou um olhar sério e determinado, o bastante para acorrentá-lo à uma parede qualquer e imobilizá-lo.

E ficaram assim por minutos, o homem com a boca semi-aberta para falar, mas sem expelir som algum, e a mulher tentando de tudo para não se deixar tentar se expressar além do olhar.

**And there are voices that want to be heard  
**E há vozes que querem ser ouvidas

**So much to mention but you can't find the words  
**Tanto a mencionar mas você não encontra palavras

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
**A essência da magia, a beleza que havia

**When love was wilder than the wind**

Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento

E palavras não foram ditas. O mais correto em um lugar que não fariam sentido. Simplesmente... não eram bem-vindas.

E eles juntos se desabaram em um beijo. Um beijo descontrolado, duradouro, que não pregava o futuro, apenas o presente. E combinavam como carne e unha, tão equilibrados como uma sinfonia, tornando o fruto do sentimento uma simples, mas ainda assim mágica melodia. Pena que as melodias não saem em fotos, pois aquela seria magnífica.

Bastava apenas uma decisão.

_Me desculpe Lee. É aqui que mora meu coração._

**Owari**

**Se é que eu possa comentar algo sobre isso... Omedetou! Omedetou, Goimary! Omedetou Maghotta! Omedetou... você.**

**Dia 23, né?**

**Hihihi, sou uma doninha malvada.**

**E lembre-se de que eu te mandei o começo!**

**É isso, ficou uma droga clichêêêêêêêê, mas o que vale é a intenção (desculpinha esfarrapada xD).**

**Ainda me pergunto se você está fazendo dezoito ou se já tinha, senhorita Goimary, ou melhor, Goi-chan. **

**Você acredita que com esse pouquinho de tempo conseguimos ficar tão amigas? E lembra como começou? Em Tudo tem seu tempo que eu adoro desde o primeiro capítulo... e depois com Comédias... e você leu aquela porcaria que eu escrevi de Kaleido Star... e me ajudou em Neve... e me ajudou e ajuda até agora... me ajudou até no seu próprio presente xD**

**Me ajudou porque é verdadeira e é amiga. E tenho que destacar... que eu odeio o Sasuke, um dia você vai perceber que ele é um nojento desalmado.**

**Eu acho que tudo o que eu tinha que dizer, já disse mesmo em nossa mini conversa de cinco horas no microfone e na web, com uma pequena participação da Botan e da minha torta de frango, e do I Love Torrada, e do Maghotta (título temporário xD) e da Jaína-chan (que eu esqueci o apelido que ela odeia) e seus priminhos e etc.**

**É isso, parabéns por completar mais uma primavera, mais uma temporada das flores onde eu, amigos e flores vemos o seu lindo sorriso de Goimary estampados na lua de outono, não, não na lua de outono, mas na noite.**

**Ja ne...**

**ItachiSaru, 23 de Setembro de 2006.**


End file.
